


Wilk na progu

by Gravier



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Domestic Avengers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Science Boyfriends, mam już dość angstu rany boskie zaraz wszędzie będzie fluff, protect bruce banner he is an innocent child don't hurt him
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravier/pseuds/Gravier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner decyduje się na eksperymentalną terapię, mającą położyć kres jego przemianom w Hulka. Jest zdesperowany i gotowy nawet na narażenie życia, byle pozbyć się Tego Drugiego.<br/>W tym samym czasie Tony Stark zmaga się z osobistymi problemami i niepokojem o przyjaciela.<br/>W skrócie - science boyfriends w wydaniu domowym. I will not let that ship sink!<br/>Akcja rozgrywa się pomiędzy wydarzeniami z The Avengers i The Avengers: Age of Ultron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Banner rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, które na dzisiejszą noc ma być jego więzieniem. Przesuwa dłonią po ścianach, unosi głowę i mruży oczy, bo światło bijące z nagich żarówek jest jaskrawe i bolesne dla oczu, które zdążyły przyzwyczaić się do półmroku panującego na korytarzu. Pokój ma gładkie ściany; sufit jest dość wysoki, by Banner nie musiał się martwić, że jako Hulk uderzy w niego głową. Wszystko jest sterylnie czyste. Tylko drzwi w jednej ścianie się wyróżniają – są specjalnie wzmocnione, nie do przebicia, Thor o to zadbał, sprowadzając materiał potrzebny do ich budowy aż z Asgardu.

\- Myślisz, że to pomoże? – pyta Banner z powątpiewaniem, odwracając się.

Tony stoi w drzwiach z rękami założonymi na piersi. Chyba wyczuwa wahanie doktora, bo nerwowo oblizuje wargi.

\- Mam nadzieję.

\- Twoja technika, moja nauka i asgardzka magia – mówi cicho Banner. – Co właściwie mogłoby pójść źle?

Wszystko, podpowiada mu cichy głos w głowie.

 

xxx

 

Banner nie wierzy, że kiedykolwiek komukolwiek uda się odwrócić skutki promieniowania, ale Tony namawia go do „zabiegu” tak długo, że Banner dla świętego spokoju się zgadza. Właściwie nie ma nic do stracenia.

Opracowali plan, metodą prób i błędów. Promieniowanie, zabawa pierwiastkami, trochę magii Asgardu – Thora także wtajemniczyli.

W podziemiach siedziby SHIELDu było dość miejsca, by zbudować jedną celę więcej – Nick Fury miał się nie dowiedzieć, po co trzech Avengerów co noc znika w piwnicach, taszcząc narzędzia i rusztowania. Był zbyt zajęty sprzątaniem bałaganu po kłótni Steve'a z jego kochasiem, Zimowym Żołnierzem.

Zbudowali wszystko sami, Tony przytargał swój gargantuiczny sprzęt, a Banner pomagał mu opracowywać, jak to nazwali, proces zwrotny.

Skoro dało radę wleźć, to musi też wyleźć, jak to lakonicznie ujął Thor, gdy przedstawili mu plan wyplenienia Hulka z Bruce’a Bannera.

Banner nie jest tak optymistycznie nastawiony do całej sprawy.

 

xxx

 

\- Porażę cię teraz prądem, ok? – Głos Tony'ego, dziwnie metaliczny, płynie z ukrytych w ścianach głośników.

Banner stoi w samej bieliźnie na środku pomieszczenia i trzęsie się ze zdenerwowania i zimna. Absurdalność tego, co Tony powiedział ledwie do niego dociera. Zaschło mu w ustach, ale nie może już poprosić o szklankę wody. Drzwi zostały zatrzaśnięte i Tony z Thorem otworzą je dopiero rano.

Proces zwrotny już się zaczął, przez ściany, przerobione Tony'ego, już sączy się promieniowanie, które ma pomóc. W teorii.

Teraz potrzebowali tylko wkurzyć Bannera.

\- Nie krępuj się – mówi zachrypniętym głosem.

 

xxx

 

Boli bardziej niż oczekiwał, a zdążył już poznać ból zwyczajnych przemian. Nigdy do niego nie przywykł – ale czegoś takiego się nie spodziewał.

Odnosi wrażenie, że upadł głównie z powodu szoku – ból zaciska się na jego wnętrznościach, kościach, nerwach, rozrywa jego mózg na kawałki i szatkuje mięso. Banner czuje każdą komórkę swojego ciała, a wszystkie krzyczą. Ogłusza go to, upada na kolana, konwulsje powodują, że wypręża plecy, a każdy mięsień wibruje pod skórą.

A potem zaczyna się przemiana; coś rośnie w nim, coś wielkiego i zbyt mrocznego, by można było to powstrzymać. Banner krzyczy.

 

xxx

 

Na początku zawsze jest ciemność.

Porusza zdrętwiałymi palcami, ogłuszony, jakby w uszy miał wetknięte kawałki waty. Poprzez nie dobiega głos Tony'ego; potem Banner czuje jego dłonie na skórze. Ma wrażenie, że dostał znieczulenie punktowe dokładnie w miejscach, których dotyka Tony – czuje ten dotyk, a jednocześnie wydaje mu się on fantomowy.

Tony podnosi go z podłogi.

\- Spokojnie. – Słyszy głos Tony'ego, kiwa głową, ale nie jest pewny, czy mu to wychodzi, bo nie czuje swojego ciała tak, jak powinien.

Otwiera oczy, światła nagich żarówek kłują go w rozszerzone narkotycznie źrenice. Tony pochyla się nad nim, jedną ręką chwyta go za ramię, a drugą trzyma na jego plecach. Banner widzi niepokój w jego oczach.

Za plecami Tony'ego pojawia się zatroskana twarz Thora.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Tony macha ręką, mówi bezgłośnie: „Wyjdź”. Thor znika, a Banner usiłuje wstać.

\- Nie wstawaj jeszcze – mówi Tony, ale pozwala mu usiąść i oprzeć się na swoim ramieniu.

\- Udało się? – Banner jest zmęczony, ale już zniknęło wrażenie, jakby znieczulono całe jego ciało, dźwięki dobiegają do niego normalnie. Opiera głowę na ramieniu Tony'ego. Zaczyna zbierać mu się na mdłości, ale tłumi je.

Odpowiedź Tony'ego jest bardzo cicha.

\- Niestety nie. Przykro mi.

Banner nie wie, czy jest mu przykro, czy się rozczarował. Właściwie jest mu wszystko jedno, teraz ma ochotę tylko spać.

\- Nie szkodzi.

\- Możemy spróbować jeszcze raz – mówi niepewnie Tony.

 

xxx

 

Banner krztusi się i wymiotuje na drażniąco czystą posadzkę. Skręca się potem w kałuży wymiocin, zwija się z bólu, a Hulk wciąż walczy, by wyrwać się na wolność. Przemiana przebiega wolniej, dużo wolniej niż zazwyczaj – trwa niemal w nieskończoność. Bannerowi wydaje się, że mijają już całe wieki tej tortury, gdy obca bestia wewnątrz rozrywa na strzępy jego myśli, umysł, ciało.

A potem jak zwykle spada na niego gorączka, czerwona wściekłość, która miażdży jego człowieczeństwo.

 

xxx

 

\- Tym razem było gorzej niż kiedykolwiek – mówi, ocierając wierzchem dłoni usta i spuszczając wodę. Jeszcze chwilę opiera się na krawędzi toalety, by odzyskać siły, a potem podnosi wzrok na Tony'ego, który opiera się o framugę kabiny.

Tony jest blady i zmęczony, nie wygląda dobrze, a Bannerowi przychodzi do głowy, że on sam musi przedstawiać sobą jeszcze gorszy obraz. Wstaje z trudem.

Płucze zęby w metalowej umywalce i przemywa twarz lodowatą wodą.

\- Na pewno chcesz kontynuować? – pyta Tony.

Banner podnosi głowę – widzi odbicie Tony'ego w lustrze wiszącym nad umywalką. Patrzy na niego, starając się nadać swojej twarzy wyraz zdecydowania i pewności. Nadziei.

\- Tak.

 

xxx

 

Tym razem Banner traci przytomność po niecałej minucie zmiany. Siła uderzenia powala go na kolana, ale w ostatnim przebłysku świadomości słyszy w umyśle gniewny krzyk Hulka – on też cierpi, nie może się wydostać.

Dobrze ci tak, sukinsynu, myśli Banner i odpływa w ciemność.

 

xxx

 

\- Nie możemy tego kontynuować, Bruce – mówi surowo Tony, pomagając Bannerowi wstać na nogi. Jego dłonie na ciele Bannera znów wydają się być nierzeczywiste i niematerialne – są bardziej jak wspomnienie dotyku.

\- Nie przerwę tego teraz – odpowiada Banner głosem trzęsącym się, lecz stanowczym. – Po raz pierwszy od wypadku czuję, że mam z nim szansę. Dziś w nocy prawie go zwyciężyłem. To działa.

Tony obrzuca go powątpiewającym spojrzeniem, ale nic nie mówi. Troska w jego oczach złości Bannera – Tony patrzy na niego tak, jakby uważał, że terapia nic nie da, ale jest mu zbyt żal doktora, by go uświadamiać. 

\- Uda nam się – mówi Banner, klepiąc Tony'ego po ramieniu.

 

xxx

 

Trzy noce później Banner jest już na skraju wytrzymałości. Chwieje się na nogach, wchodząc do celi, ale podczas przemiany Hulk już nie krzyczy – wszechmocna kiedyś bestia z jego głowy skamle teraz z bólu tak samo, jak Banner.

 

xxx

 

Nie może odzyskać przytomności przez dłuższy czas. Tony klepie go po policzkach, odgarnia mu włosy z czoła, mówi coś do niego – ale Banner tkwi zawieszony w nieświadomości, nie rozumie słów, nie czuje dotyku.

Gdy w końcu powraca do przytomności, pierwszą rzeczą jaką robi, jest przekręcenie się w ramionach Tony'ego i zwymiotowanie. Jego żołądek ściska się boleśnie, nie ma czego zwracać. Banner wisi w uścisku Starka bezwładny, zbyt słaby, żeby się ruszyć.

\- Przepraszam – szepcze.

\- To koniec, doktorku – mówi Tony, układając sobie troskliwie jego głowę na kolanach i wycierając mu usta chusteczką. – Nie będziemy tego powtarzać. Wykończysz się. Już wyglądasz jakbyś miał zaraz wyzionąć ducha.

Banner kręci głową.

\- Jestem cholernie blisko, Tony – odpowiada.

\- Zróbmy chociaż przerwę. Proszę.

 

xxx

 

Tej nocy nie schodzą do piwnic. Banner chce iść, ale Tony zastępuje mu drogę i kręci głową.

\- Przykro mi, ale nie wypuszczę cię z domu, dopóki nie wrócisz do siebie. Spójrz jak wyglądasz. Jakbyś pojawił się w takim stanie przed Nickiem, to wysłałby cię prosto do szpitala.

Banner wzrusza ramionami, chociaż nie wyobraża sobie Nicka, nawet w najlepszy dzień, na tyle opiekuńczego, by wysłać kogoś do szpitala.

Ale ustępuje Tony'emu i zostają w Stark Tower.

Tony nalega na spędzenie wieczoru na czymś odprężającym, więc siadają przed ogromnym telewizorem w salonie i zdają się na Jarvisa, który proponuje im komedię nieangażującą mózgu w proces oglądania. Rozkładana w łóżko sofa jest wygodna, a Banner nie spał dobrze od paru ładnych tygodni. Nie może utrzymać oczu otwartych. W połowie filmu zasypia skulony u boku Tony’ego.

Budzi się wypoczęty, choć nieco zdrętwiały, i odkrywa, że Tony w nocy rozsunął sofę. Leżą teraz tuż obok siebie, Banner przykryty starannie kocem, zajmując prawie całą powierzchnię. Tony zwija się w kłębek na samym brzeżku, podkulając zmarznięte, bose stopy pod siebie. Banner okrywa mu je kocem i wstaje, po cichu, w drodze do kuchni w przelocie głaszcząc Tony'ego po rozczochranej głowie.

 

xxx

 

Przy kawie Banner zwraca się do Tony'ego.

\- Chciałbym znów dziś spróbować.

Tony zamiera.

\- To głupi pomysł – stwierdza spokojnie po chwili, ale Banner nie ustępuje. – Doktorku, to cię wykańcza.

\- Ale coś ruszyło.

\- Nie dam ci się zabić w ten sposób! – oznajmia gniewnie Tony, uderzając pięścią w stół.

\- Może to jedyny sposób, jaki zadziała.

Po twarzy Tony'ego przemyka grymas, ale Bannera to nie obchodzi, skupia się na swoim gniewie. Wie, jak go kontrolować, zdążył się tego nauczyć, ale to nigdy nie jest proste, a już na pewno nie teraz, gdy jest tak osłabiony i wycieńczony, a cały stres i napięcie szuka tylko ujścia.

Nie wolno mu wyżyć się na Tonym, tak jak nie wolno mu popuścić smyczy Temu Drugiemu. Dlatego bierze głęboki wdech, liczy w myślach do dziesięciu i wypuszcza powietrze z płuc. Rozprostowuje machinalnie zaciśnięte pięści (nie zauważył, kiedy je zacisnął, to źle) i patrzy poważnie na Tony'ego.

\- Nie chcę się zabić. Już nie – mówi. – Był taki okres, kiedy o niczym innym nie marzyłem, ale wtedy byłem zupełnie sam i nie umiałem nad sobą panować tak jak teraz.

W twarzy Tony'ego dostrzega coś, co mówi mu, że słuchanie tych słów sprawia Starkowi ból. Mimo to kontynuuje. Tony musi wiedzieć.

\- Teraz mam szansę i zamierzam z niej skorzystać, a nie przeklinać się do końca życia za poddanie się w takiej chwili. Już nie chcę się zabić, uwierz mi. To nie jest przykład autodestrukcji. Chcę wyzdrowieć. Traktuję Hulka jak raka, którego mogę pokonać.

Wiedziony impulsem chwyta dłoń Tony'ego i ściska mocno. Stark odpowiada uściskiem, więc Banner uśmiecha się do niego.

\- Proszę, Tony, pomóż mi. Bez ciebie nigdy mi się nie uda. W mojej głowie jest parę wilków, których trzeba się pozbyć. Czuję się cholernie źle z samym sobą. W mojej głowie… są rzeczy, które nie należą do mnie. Jest ten Wielki Zły Wilk, który stoi na progu i prosi żeby go wpuścić, ale te prośby to tylko kolejna tortura, bo obydwaj wiemy, że wejdzie, kiedy mu się tylko spodoba. Najgroźniejsze, najgorsze części mnie, wszystkie pierwotne instynkty, które we mnie drzemią, cały mój gniew… kontroluje ktoś inny. Nawet nie ktoś, raczej coś. Jak byś się czuł, gdyby twoje najgorsze myśli… Cały syf w twojej głowie… Wszystko było…

Urywa na chwilę. Tony milczy, trzyma dłoń w dłoni Bannera i ma w oczach coś, co dodaje Bannerowi odwagi, by znów zacząć mówić.

\- Oddałbyś bombę niezrównoważonemu psychopacie? – pyta w końcu Banner.

Tony ucieka wzrokiem, ale Banner wpatruje się niego tak nieustępliwie, że w końcu musi się poddać.

\- Pewnie nie – odpowiada niechętnie.

\- Zostawienie Hulka w spokoju jest tak samo mądre, jak pożyczenie bomby atomowej islamskim terrorystom. Nie chcę być dłużej potworem.

\- Nigdy nie byłeś potworem, doktorku.

Banner uśmiecha się kwaśno. Takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał.

 

xxx

 

Gdy zjeżdżają ciasną, podobną do towarowej windą do podziemi siedziby SHIELDu, Banner jest tak słaby, że musi dyskretnie opierać się o ścianę. Czuje na sobie wzrok Tony'ego, ale ignoruje go. Wychodząc na korytarz, potyka się i gdyby nie szybki refleks Tony'ego, pewnie by upadł.

Jest rozdrażniony. Odpycha ręce Starka i warczy gniewnie:

\- Dam sobie radę!

Nie wie, skąd bierze się ta wściekłość, ale pod nią jest także strach i podniecenie. Ma przeczucie, że jest już bardzo blisko, a jednocześnie boi się, że nie da rady. Nie zniesie znowu tego bólu i poniżenia. Jeśli znowu będzie pełzał we własnych wymiocinach u stóp Tony'ego, a jego ciało przy każdym ruchu będzie protestować, mając w pamięci tortury powolnej przemiany… Nie da rady.

Na widok wielkich przerażających metalowych drzwi dostaje ataku paniki. Tony to dostrzega, kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Daj spokój, Banner. Wykończysz się. Wróćmy do domu.

\- Chcesz mnie tam leczyć herbatką i filmem? – pyta Banner. – I głaskać mnie po główce, mówiąc, że nie jestem potworem? Co zrobisz, gdy zmienię się kolejny raz? Gdy zmienię się w supermarkecie, bo nie zapanuję nad irytacją w kolejce do kasy? Gdy zaatakuję jakieś dziecko? Też dasz mi herbatki ziołowej?

Tony milczy, a Banner gwałtownym szarpnięciem otwiera drzwi i patrzy z lękiem ściskającym serce na ziejące czernią wnętrze celi. Rzuca jednak Tony'emu wyzywające spojrzenie i zaczyna rozpinać guziki koszuli.

\- Myślałem, że już doszliśmy do porozumienia. Mam szansę powstrzymać Hulka raz na zawsze, a ty obiecałeś, że mi pomożesz.

\- Teraz żałuję, że ci to obiecałem, wiesz? – Tony zagryza wargi, ale nie ucieka wzrokiem tak jak ostatnio. – To czysta głupota, stary.

Banner krzywi się tylko pogardliwie. Zrzuca z siebie ubranie i ciska je pod nogi Tony'ego. Wchodzi do ciemnej celi i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Słyszy, jak Tony je zabezpiecza. Teraz pozostaje mu czekać.

 

xxx

 

Chwyta się kurczowo za brzuch, mając wrażenie, że jego żołądek został właśnie sprasowany i wyrwany z jego wnętrzności. Pochyla się do przodu, opiera zaciśnięte pięści na podłodze celi i wymiotuje. A raczej rzyga.

Krew chlapie na podłogę gęstą strugą, a Banner jest zbyt obolały i roztrzęsiony, by się tego przestraszyć.

Słyszy, że drzwi celi otwierają się i uderzają z hukiem w ścianę. Do środka wpada Tony, a za nim Thor (skąd on się tu wziął?) i chwytając Bannera pod ramiona, dźwigają go do góry.

\- Cholera jasna! – krzyczy Tony. – Trzeba go zawieźć do szpitala!

Thor kiwa głową i bierze Bannera na ręce. Niesie go ostrożnie, lekko, jakby mężczyzna nic nie ważył. Tony dotrzymuje mu kroku, wyciągając jednocześnie komórkę. Banner słyszy, jak prosi o karetkę, chce zaprotestować, ale chyba jest mu wszystko jedno. Jest tak słaby, że staje się zupełnie bezwładny w ramionach Thora, nie może nawet unieść dłoni. Świat dokoła niego wiruje, na przemian ciemnieje i rozbłyskuje jaskrawym światłem lamp na korytarzu, tak mocnym, że musi aż przymykać powieki.

Po chwili opada w ciemność i nie ma ochoty otwierać już oczu.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Budzi się powoli, w pokoju, który od razu rozpoznaje jako małą szpitalną salę. Ma białe ściany, okno zasunięte jasnymi roletami, a po obu jego stronach stoją metalowe łóżka, które można podnosić lub opuszczać. 

Mruga kilkakrotnie, aby rozkleić powieki. Głowę ma ciężką, jakby coś przyciągało ją do poduszki, gdy stara się ją nieco unieść. 

\- Nie zrywa się tak wcześnie z łóżka, kiedy można sobie pospać dłużej – odzywa się głos, który Banner doskonale zna. 

Z trudem przekręca zdrętwiałą szyję w bok i zauważa Tony'ego. Siedzi na stołku obok łóżka, jest blady, ma podkrążone oczy, ale jego twarz rozjaśnia się w uśmiechu, gdy napotyka wzrok Bannera. Jest to jednak uśmiech nieco wymuszony, kryjący coś, czego Tony nie chce pokazać światu. 

\- Tony? – pyta słabo Banner. 

Tony chwyta go za rękę.

\- Jestem tutaj. Już wszystko w porządku. Było z tobą naprawdę źle, ale lekarze mówią, że najgorsze już minęło. Spędzisz tu jednak jeszcze parę dni. Zanim zaczniesz narzekanie, naturalne w takich warunkach, pozwól mi wyjaśnić. 

Banner zamyka usta. 

\- Wrócisz do domu – mówi Tony. – Znaczy, do Stark Tower. Ale masz absolutny zakaz kontynuowania twojej szaleńczej terapii. Nie przeżyjesz kolejnej sesji. Rozumiesz?

Patrzy na Bannera z napięciem, wyraźnie spodziewa się protestów, krzyków, kłótni, może nawet uwolnienia uśpionego od tak dawna Hulka. Ale Banner, co dziwne, zachowuje spokój. Kiwa głową, choć boli go od tego zesztywniały kark, i oblizuje spierzchnięte wargi. 

\- Rozumiem – odpowiada powoli, ochrypłym głosem, którego brzmienie go zaskakuje. Chrząka, i kontynuuje, brzmiąc już bardziej po dawnemu:

\- Rozmawiałeś z lekarzem? 

Tony rozumie, co Banner naprawdę chciał powiedzieć. 

\- Zna twoją sytuację – mówi. – Fury go wtajemniczył. 

\- Co powiedział?

\- Że gdyby nie Hulk, już byś nie żył. 

Banner zamyka na chwilę oczy. 

\- Czy sądzicie, że powinienem być wdzięczny temu sukinsynowi, za ocalenie mi życia? – pyta szorstko. – Nie jestem. To nie są… przysługi. 

\- Wiem.

\- Tony… Możesz mnie zostawić na chwilę samego?

Po twarzy Tony'ego przebiega wyraz niepokoju, ale mimo to kiwa głową, ściąga z oparcia krzesła kurtkę, zarzuca ją na ramiona i wstaje. Rzuca Bannerowi jeszcze jedno pełne współczucia spojrzenie. 

\- Wpadnę później, zobaczyć, jak się czujesz – mówi i wychodzi. 

Gdy drzwi zamykają się za nim, Banner wypuszcza z płuc powietrze i odwraca się plecami do wejścia. Szlocha bezsilnie w poduszkę i ociera łzy wierzchem dłoni, złoszcząc się na wszystko, co poszło nie tak. A najbardziej na siebie. 

 

xxx

 

\- Fizycznie już nic panu nie dolega, może poza skrajnym przemęczeniem – mówi doktor Goring takim tonem, jakby chciał jeszcze coś dodać. 

Dzisiaj Banner wypisuje się ze szpitala, ale doktor poprosił o chwilę rozmowy w swoim gabinecie. Poczęstował Bannera herbatą i posadził go naprzeciwko siebie. Na biurku leżą jakieś papiery i kilka oprawionych w drewniane ramki zdjęć, przedstawiających dwójkę dzieci w objęciach przystojnej kobiety. „To moja rodzina”, powiedział z dumą Goring, wskazując na fotografie, na które Banner zerkał z ciekawością. 

Lekarz jest młody, rudowłosy, a wokół jego ust powstają już sympatyczne zmarszczki tego rodzaju, który tworzy się, gdy człowiek często się uśmiecha. Banner uznaje, że w innych okolicznościach mógłby Goringa polubić – ale to, do czego doktor zmierza, nie ułatwia nawiązywania przyjaźni.

\- Ale? – pyta Banner, a jego stopy nerwowo podrygują.

\- Wszystko siedzi w psychice – odpowiada lekarz, uśmiechając się smutno. – Co z tego, że będzie pan zupełnie zdrowy fizycznie, skoro to, co w pana głowie nie da panu ani chwili wytchnienia? Czy mogę mówić panu po imieniu? 

\- Jasne. – Banner wzrusza ramionami. 

\- Świetnie. – Ton głosu doktora sugeruje, że przymierza się on do wypowiedzenia czegoś niesłychanie radosnego, chociaż jest wręcz przeciwnie. – Sprawa wygląda następująco: nie jestem psychiatrą, ale gołym okiem widać, że to, co ci dolega, to nie tylko fizyczne objawy wycieńczenia spowodowanego nieco zbyt innowacyjną terapią. 

Doktor wypowiada te wszystkie idiotyczne eufemizmy bez mrugnięcia okiem, nie okazuje żadnej dezaprobaty. Dobry jest, myśli Banner. Ja na jego miejscu nie powstrzymałbym się przed przemyceniem odrobiny ochrzanu do wypowiedzi. 

\- Obawiam się, że muszę dać ci skierowanie do specjalisty, Bruce – mówi dalej doktor. – Obawiam się, że twoje skłonności autodestrukcyjne są dość niepokojące. 

\- Skłonności… - Banner mruga oczami. – To nie była próba odkrycia, co mnie zabije! Nie chciałem popełnić samobójstwa, tylko się wyleczyć! 

\- Przykro mi, Bruce. Nie mogę tego odczytywać inaczej, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę twoje poprzednie próby samobójcze. 

\- To nie ma nic do rzeczy – protestuje Banner gwałtownie. Zbyt gwałtownie. Nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że stoi, obie dłonie opiera na biurku i przechyla się w stronę Goringa, a gniew rośnie w nim jak obca istota. 

Natychmiast siada z powrotem na miejsce i zaciska dłonie na kolanach, czując przez materiał spodni, jak paznokcie boleśnie wbijają mu się w skórę. 

\- Przepraszam – mówi cicho, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi złudzenie spokoju. 

\- Wierzę, że opieka psychiatry pomoże ci panować nad takimi zdarzeniami. – Doktor jest spokojny, uprzejmy, tak grzeczny, że Banner ma ochotę nim potrząsnąć i wydobyć z niego jakąkolwiek reakcję na swoje zachowanie. Ale nie robi nic takiego, zaciska tylko ręce na kolanach i patrzy, jak Goring zapisuje coś zamaszystym pismem na niewielkiej kartce i podaje ją Bannerowi przez stół razem z wizytówką. – Proszę. To namiary na dobrego psychiatrę. Skontaktuj się z nim jak najszybciej. Z tego co wiem, trzeba dość długo czekać na wolny termin, ale jest naprawdę świetnym specjalistą. Doktor Richards. Nie czekaj z tym dłużej, niż to konieczne. To dla twojego dobra. 

\- Jasne. – Banner przyjmuje wizytówkę i jeszcze dziesięć tysięcy porad odnośnie dbania o zdrowie i zakazów przeprowadzania dalszych eksperymentów z promieniowaniem. Potem wychodzi, nieco wstydliwie, czując się jak uczeń opuszczający dywanik dyrektora, zbesztany na oczach kolegów. Jest niemal pewien, że pomysł z psychiatrą wyszedł od Tony'ego. 

 

xxx

 

Nikt na niego nie czeka przed szpitalem, bo nikogo nie powiadomił, że wychodzi. Wypisał się przed terminem, jak tylko udało mu się wstać na nogi i dojść o własnych siłach do łazienki. Do centrum wraca metrem, a potem łapie taksówkę i każe się wysadzić w okolicy Stark Tower. Dociera tam bardziej zmęczony niż się spodziewał. Ta „kuracja” faktycznie nieźle musiała dać mu w kość, bo po tej nie tak znowu długiej wyprawie czuje się, co najmniej, jakby przeszedł piechotą całą drogę z Shire do Mordoru, walcząc jednocześnie z orkami i wyniszczającym działaniem Pierścienia. 

Jarvis wpuszcza go do mieszkania Tony'ego, tak jak został zaprogramowany. Banner jest nieoficjalnym, ale równouprawnionym mieszkańcem Stark Tower. Ma własny komplet kluczy i wolny wstęp do wszystkich pomieszczeń. I samowolnie uznaje, że jako taki, nie ma obowiązku meldować się właścicielowi, że wrócił. 

Dlatego przemyka przez mieszkanie nie zwracając na siebie niczyjej uwagi, chociaż Jarvis pewnie i tak poinformował już Tony'ego, że Banner wrócił. Ma ochotę wziąć długi, gorący prysznic, zjeść ociekającą majonezem kanapkę i pójść spać, a rozmowę z Tonym odwlec tak bardzo, jak się da. 

 

xxx

 

Budzi go ciche pukanie do drzwi. Wystawia rozczochraną głowę spod kołdry i rozgląda się nieprzytomnie, dopóki nie natrafia na świecące w ciemności cyfry budzika. Wskazują wpół do dwunastej w nocy. Wydaje z siebie cichy jęk i mówi słabym głosem:

\- Proszę. 

Drzwi otwierają się i wpada przez nie smuga światła. Na jego tle Banner nie widzi wyraźnie przybysza, który wsuwa się do sypialni, ale rozpoznaje tę sylwetkę i rozwichrzone nad czołem włosy. 

\- Siemasz, doktorku. – Tony siada w nogach łóżka i teraz Banner dostrzega wyraźniej jego dodający otuchy uśmiech. Wyobraźnia dopowiada, że Stark ma nieco zaniepokojony wzrok. Powinien mieć. 

\- Tony. Coś się stało? – Banner z trudem winduje się w górę i siada na łóżku, opierając się plecami o wezgłowie. 

\- Wróciłem dopiero co ze spotkania zarządu i Jarvis mi powiedział, że już jesteś w domu. Myślałem, że może nie śpisz…

\- Spałem. 

\- Wiem, przepraszam. – Tony krzywi się. – Mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz mi tę bolesną wpadkę i wyrwanie cię z miłych objęć Morfeusza. Chciałem zapytać, co u ciebie. 

\- Żyję. 

Siedzą przez chwilę w skrępowanym milczeniu, Tony wbijając wzrok w dywan, a Banner obracając w palcach rąbek kołdry. Zbiera się w sobie, by zapytać Tony'ego o psychiatrę, a potem, jeśli okaże się, że to jego sprawka – poprosić go grzecznie, żeby nie wpieprzał się w jego życie. Ale to Tony pierwszy zaczyna temat:

\- Wiem, czemu masz taką kwaśną minę, doktorku, ale nie miałem innego wyjścia. – Wygląda, jakby był szczerze zaniepokojony, a to, jak sądzi Banner, uczucie rzadko występujące w repertuarze Tony'ego Starka. – Bałem się, że zrobisz sobie krzywdę. Jeśli pójdziesz do psychiatry i pozwolisz sobie pomóc, może naprawdę wszystko się ułoży…

\- Nie przyszło ci do głowy, żeby najpierw zapytać?

Tony milknie i znów unika spojrzenia Bannera. 

\- Czy ja wtrącałem się w twoje koszmary i depresję po Nowy Jorku? – pyta ostro Banner. – Ani słowa nie powiedziałem, kiedy miałeś ataki paniki, nie ciągałem cię na siłę po lekarzach i nie próbowałem zmusić cię do podjęcia terapii! Uznałem, że gdybyś potrzebował pomocy, to sam byś o nią poprosił. Szanowałem twoją prywatność. 

\- Poprosiłeś o pomoc, stary. 

\- Ale nie tego rodzaju. Mieliśmy konkretny plan, a ty zamiast się go trzymać robisz ze mnie niedoszłego samobójcę. To nie jest w porządku. 

Tony otwiera usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale Banner przerywa mu machnięciem ręki. 

\- Nie chcę się już dłużej kłócić – mówi, z trudem zachowując spokój. – Jest późno, obydwaj jesteśmy zmęczeni… Może pogadamy jutro, przy śniadaniu? 

Tony przez chwilę się waha, ale po chwili kiwa nerwowo głową i wstaje. 

\- Może masz rację – dodaje, a Banner niemal fizycznie wyczuwa dystans, jaki natychmiast się między nimi tworzy. – Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem. Zobaczymy się jutro. Dobranoc. 

Wychodzi bez dalszego gadania, a Banner siedzi sam w ciemnościach jeszcze kilka długich minut, nasłuchując odgłosów, jakie dobiegają zza zamkniętych drzwi. Tony przygotowuje się do snu, krząta po sąsiednim pokoju, potyka o rozrzucone na podłodze ubrania, klnie pod nosem na czym świat stoi. Bez Pepper, która od kilku tygodni jest na wyjeździe służbowym, załatwiając interesy firmy w Hong Kongu, pokój Tony'ego zmienił się w prawdziwe pobojowisko. Starkowi wyraźnie potrzebna jest kobieca ręka i subtelnie nakierowana na jego lenistwo przemoc domowa do zmuszenia go, by utrzymywał najbliższe otoczenie we względnym porządku. O kuchnię i salon dba Banner, przyzwyczajony do sprzątania, ale sypialnia Tony'ego przypomina obecnie makietę amazońskiej dżungli wykonaną z ubrań, książek i narzędzi. 

Banner czeka, aż Tony w końcu położy się do łóżka. Nie wie, czemu. Chce się upewnić, że ma już spokój, może leżeć i rozmyślać do rana, pogrążając się coraz głębiej w rozgoryczeniu. Czasami takie noce są potrzebne, usprawiedliwia przed samym sobą ponury nastrój. 

 

xxx

 

Budzi się zlany potem, tuż przed świtem, a w ciężkim gorącym mroku trudno jest mu uwierzyć, że koszmar już dobiegł końca. Nie pamięta dokładnie, co mu się śniło, ale te przebłyski, które zostały mu przed oczami – ból rozrywanych mięśni, zbyt jaskrawe, sztuczne światła migające nad głową, coś wielkiego, zaczajonego sposobem drapieżcy w ciemnym kącie – zupełnie mu wystarczają, by stwierdzić, że nie ma ochoty znowu do tego wracać. 

 

xxx

 

Następne tygodnie przypominają taniec uników i sprytnego wyszukiwania powodów, by opuścić pokój, gdy tylko Tony do niego wejdzie. 

Na początku Tony usiłuje z nim rozmawiać, ale potem, gdy wraca Pepper, ogranicza się już tylko do częstowania Bannera całą gamą zaniepokojonych spojrzeń. Jemu nawet to odpowiada. Przez większość czasu woli być sam. Bardzo rzadko odzywa się do kogokolwiek i prawie nie wychodzi ze swojego pokoju. Przez pierwszy tydzień po opuszczeniu szpitala wciąż jest za słaby na spacery, szybko się męczy i ma zawroty głowy nawet wstając z łóżka, więc większość tych dni przesypia. Powoli odzyskuje siły. 

A później dopada go całkowite rozgoryczenie i nie ma ochoty zajmować się badaniami ani jakąś konstruktywną pracą. Próbuje – tylko raz – przekraść się do swojej celi w piwnicach siedziby SHIELD, ale zostaje odprawiony z kwitkiem: cofnięto panu przepustkę, doktorze Banner, ze względu na ostatnie zajścia. Proszę nie robić problemów, bo będziemy zmuszeni użyć środka usypiającego.   
Pokazują mu antyhulkową broń na strzałki z lekiem usypiającym – ma gabaryty małej armaty i logo Stark Industries na lufie – i wyjaśniają drobiazgowo, że jedna dawka mogłaby zwalić z nóg stado słoni. Po takiej prezentacji Banner oczywiście nie robi problemów. 

Ale odkrycie, że Tony zaprojektował broń specjalnie na Hulka – nawet jeśli ma go tylko uśpić – sprawia, że wraca do domu w jeszcze gorszym humorze. 

Nie jest nawet zły; czuje tylko rozgoryczenie. Gdyby pozwolili mu kontynuować leczenie, może wkrótce ta broń nie byłaby potrzebna. 

Gniew oczywiście nie znikł; rośnie w nim zawsze, tętni jak drugie serce, tak samo naturalny dla ciała Bannera, jak krew krążąca w jego żyłach albo powietrze w płucach. Ale Banner potrafi go kontrolować, potrafi zatrzasnąć swoje uczucia niczym ludzi w płonącym budynku, ignorować krzyki i mieć nadzieję, że zadusi je dym. 

 

xxx

 

Jeśli Stark Industries uzna się za most, po którym Ameryka kroczy w stronę Nowego Wspaniałego Świata, to Pepper Potts bez wątpienia jest jego przęsłami, utrzymującymi skłonną do chwiejności konstrukcję nad przepaścią. A Tony jest szalonym, chichoczącym diabolicznie architektem z laską dynamitu w łapie, który sabotuje własny projekt, nie zawsze intencjonalnie. 

Banner zawsze myśli o Pepper z szacunkiem i porównywanie jej do przęsła mostu uznaje za komplement, choć oczywiście nigdy nie wypowiedziałby go na głos. I rozumie, że może on brzmieć dziwnie dla ludzi, którzy nie mają równie skrystalizowanej wizji.

Szczerze podziwia ją między innymi za to, że wciąż zarządza firmą Tony'ego z oddaniem i zaangażowaniem, chociaż wyraźnie widać, że między tą dwójką nie dzieje się najlepiej. 

 

xxx

 

Od kilku tygodni jest milczącym świadkiem rozpadu szczęśliwego związku. Nie wie, co się dzieje, nie wtrąca się w ich życie, stara się trzymać z boku i ma nadzieję, że to nie jego wina, że Tony i Pepper się od siebie oddalają. Może jej przeszkadza obecność Bannera w mieszkaniu, nawet jeśli stara się on trzymać z daleka od ich życia. Mimo to, czuje się jak wróg i nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że oni też są skrępowani jego ciągłą obecnością. 

Jednak kiedy dyskretnie podpytuje Tony'ego, czy nie przeszkadza Pepper, kręcąc się po mieszkaniu, Stark zbywa go machnięciem ręki.

\- Nie przejmuj się. To nie twoja wina. 

\- Mógłbym się przenieść do hotelu, to nie problem…

\- Zamknij się i nie wkurzaj mnie. – Tony stanowczo ucina dyskusję. 

Za każdym razem, gdy ktoś wspomina o Pepper Tony staje się ponury i mrukliwy. 

 

xxx

 

Mniej więcej tydzień po wyjściu Bannera ze szpitala, pod koniec stycznia, Pepper wraca ze swojego służbowego wyjazdu, ale z tego, co Banner zauważa i wnioskuje, nie zamierza długo zostać z Tonym. Są dla siebie bardzo chłodni, a Banner zastanawia się, co się między nimi wydarzyło. Przypuszcza, że ma to związek z wydarzeniami, jakie się rozegrały w czasie walki z Aldrichem Killianem, kiedy to Pepper o mały włos nie straciła życia. Banner zauważył, że od tamtego czasu jest niespokojna i traktuje zarówno Tony'ego, jak i wszystkich Avengerów z pewną rezerwą. 

Pepper wyprowadza się po kilku tygodniach, wczesnym rankiem, a Tony żegna ją stojąc w drzwiach wyjściowych; boso, w koszulce na ramiączkach, opierając się o futrynę i patrząc za kobietą nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem. Banner widzi to wszystko z kuchni, kuląc się pod ścianą i udając, że wcale nie jest mimowolnym obserwatorem. Nie mógł spać przez ich krzyki, kłócili się całą noc. Tony prosił ją, by została. Sytuacja jest bardzo niezręczna.

W końcu Tony wchodzi do kuchni, przecierając oczy dłonią. Zauważa Bannera i posyła mu zmęczony, sztuczny uśmiech. 

\- W porządku, doktorku?

To ja powinienem o to pytać, myśli Banner. 

\- W porządku. Jak…?

Tony oddala jego pytanie niedbałym gestem, siada na krześle naprzeciwko Bannera i opiera głowę o ścianę, przymykając oczy.

\- To już skończone. 

 

xxx

 

Nie widuje Tony'ego przez resztę stycznia. Odkąd zamieszkał w Stark Tower wpadali na siebie praktycznie codziennie, nawet jeśli przez ostatnie tygodnie byli dla siebie dość oschli i unikali rozmów na tematy wykraczające poza kategorię „luźnych”. Dopiero po dwóch dniach Banner zdaje sobie sprawę, jak bardzo brakuje mu widoku Tony'ego. Chciałby mu powiedzieć chociaż cześć.   
Stark wysyła mu w końcu wiadomość, że Pepper zostawiła trochę niedokończonej papierkowej roboty, którą musi natychmiast się zająć. Sarka trochę na księgowość i biurokrację, ale nie ma możliwości by tego uniknąć. Zrobiło się zamieszanie. 

Tak to ujmuje. Zamieszanie.

Banner zostaje więc sam, jeśli nie liczyć milczącej, nieco upiornej obecności Jarvisa, który odzywa się parę razy dziennie by poinformować go o stanie zapasów w lodówce, prognozie pogody czy najważniejszych newsach z wiadomości. Najwidoczniej robi tu nie tylko za prawą rękę Tony'ego, ale też za codzienną gazetę. Banner spędza te dni w mieszkaniu, nie robiąc właściwie nic.   
Gdy Tony wraca, Banner nie może sobie przypomnieć, co robił, ma wrażenie, że spędził ten czas w zawieszeniu, wyłączony. Trochę go to niepokoi, tak samo jak wieczne zmęczenie, ale odgania zmartwienia. Obecność Tony'ego działa na niego kojąco. Wystarczy sama świadomość, że ktoś jest obok.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Może umówisz się w końcu do doktora Richardsa? – pyta pewnego dnia mniej więcej w połowie lutego Tony, gdy zaspany Banner wkracza do kuchni, by zrobić sobie kawę. – W mikrofalówce są tosty, możesz je sobie odgrzać… To co, zadzwonisz tam?

Banner patrzy na niego z ledwo skrywaną niechęcią, a Tony odpowiada mu zuchwałym spojrzeniem.

\- Mam dość ludzi entuzjastycznie i namolnie ingerujących w moją prywatność – mówi poirytowany Banner, włączając mikrofalówkę. – Przez ostatnich parę miesięcy nieznani mi faceci podejmują nieautoryzowane decyzje dotyczące mojego życia i zaczyna mnie to już naprawdę wkurzać.

\- Nie jestem nieznanym ci facetem. Jestem twoim kumplem, który się martwi.

\- Nie ma powodów. Nie muszę iść do żadnego psychiatry, Stark.

\- Serio? – Brwi Tony'ego podjeżdżają wysoko na czoło. – Bo ja to widzę zupełnie inaczej. Widzę faceta, który jest cholernie zmęczony samym sobą i potrzebuje natychmiast zmiany punktu widzenia. Martwię się o ciebie, stary. – Jego głos łagodnieje. – Cholernie mnie przestraszyłeś swoim zachowaniem w czasie… eksperymentu. W pewnym momencie to się zrobiło naprawdę niebezpieczne.

\- Nie musisz się martwić. I tak nic sobie nie zrobię.

Tony potrząsa głową i jednym haustem dopija kawę.

\- To nie jest pocieszenie.

Wkłada kubek do zmywarki i wychodzi z kuchni.

 

xxx

 

Banner podaje w końcu tyły w walce z uporem Tony'ego i dzwoni na numer podany przez Goringa. Umawia się na wizytę pod koniec lutego – pierwszy wolny termin. Musi sam przed sobą przyznać, że chyba potrzebuje tej wizyty. Ma wrażenie, że dzieje się z nim coś bardzo niedobrego – nie może spać, ani pracować, coraz bardziej ucieka od Tony'ego, jednocześnie chcąc, żeby ktoś zmusił go do podjęcia jakiegoś działania, do wyrwania się z tego bagna. Próbuje pocieszyć się, że może wizyta u psychiatry to nie jest zły pomysł – ma tylko nadzieję, że doktor Richards okaże się bardziej tolerancyjny i kompetentny od poprzedników, którzy podjęli się badania Bannera. Tamci zwykle po dwóch, góra trzech

wizytach uznawali, że poza Hulkiem nic Bannerowi nie dolega.

Bannera dręczy nigdy niewypowiedziana myśl, że może łatwiej byłoby mu zaakceptować siebie, gdyby ktoś mu powiedział, że nie musi traktować Hulka jak choroby.

Denerwuje się coraz bliższą wizytą u Richardsa, parę dni przed nią koszmary nasilają się, a w każdym pojawia się Hulk, w nowym przerażająco ludzkim wydaniu: śmieje się z Bannera i jego naiwnych nadziei na otrzymanie pomocy. Dręczy go tym razem nie fizycznie, a psychicznie. I to jest chyba nawet gorsze. Banner codziennie budzi się krótko przed świtem, na prześcieradle mokrym od potu, drżący. W końcu zaczyna sypiać na ręczniku, żeby nie musieć zmieniać pościeli co drugi dzień.

 

xxx

 

Nigdy do tej pory nie towarzyszył mu taki wstyd.

Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że budzi się z krzykiem i Tony na pewno te krzyki słyszy. Banner musi patrzeć mu w oczy, i udawać, że wcale nie widzi jego zaniepokojonego spojrzenia, chociaż Tony'emu pytania aż cisną się na usta.

Jedzą razem śniadania milcząc, bo Banner roztacza wokół siebie aurę niedostępności, która zamyka usta nawet Tony'emu. Stark nie zadaje więc żadnych pytań, tylko popatruje na Bannera znad kawy, a potem wychodzi, współczująco poklepując go po ramieniu.

Banner nie chce jego współczucia. Czuje wstyd widząc jego wzrok, jakby Tony oczekiwał, że Banner zaraz zaleje się łzami. Ale wstyd towarzyszy mu ciągle.

 

xxx

 

Ze zdumieniem zauważa, że Tony jest równie mocno przejęty zbliżającą się wizytą. W dniu wizyty Tony odwozi go pod gabinet i parkuje przed elegancką kamieniczką o wielkich, ciemnych drzwiach wejściowych, na które cień rzuca bezlistna akacja rosnąca przed budynkiem. Do drzwi prowadzą kilkustopniowe schody, z których zmieciono śnieg – mają balustradę z delikatnie zakrzywionych metalowych prętów. Banner ślizga się wzrokiem po fasadzie budynku i zbiera się do wyjścia z samochodu.

Tony klepie go po ramieniu.

\- Bądź grzeczny – upomina Bannera żartobliwym tonem. – Przyjadę po ciebie za godzinę.

\- Dzięki.

 

xxx

 

Doktor Richards jest wysokim mężczyzną w średnim wieku, sprawia wrażenie najstateczniejszej osoby na świecie i Banner czuje się w jego gabinecie cholernie nie na miejscu. Zawsze się tak czuje w towarzystwie poukładanych, statecznych, normalnych osób.

Doktor Richards wita się z nim mocnym uściskiem ręki i niezbyt dyskretnie lustruje go wzrokiem ponad okularami. Potem zaprasza go, by spoczął w fotelu, co Banner czyni, cały spięty, czując się niedojrzale, dziecinnie, zwyczajnie głupio.

\- Widziałem cię dzisiaj w telewizji, Bruce – odzywa się doktor Richards, obserwując reakcję Bannera zza grubych szkieł okularów.

\- Tak? – pyta nerwowo Banner.

\- Obejrzałem program o waszym projekcie. Avengers.

Banner kiwa głową, bo żadna inna reakcja nie przychodzi mu do głowy.

\- Bardzo odpowiedzialna rzecz, uczestniczyć w takim przedsięwzięciu – dodaje Richards z zamyśleniem. – Bardzo stresująca. Podziwiam cię jednak za odwagę. Nie każdy potrafiłby poświęcić w ten sposób swoje życie prywatne, zdrowie, bezpieczeństwo...

\- Stop. – Banner unosi ręce. – Nie prowadzę kampanii wyborczej i nie potrzebuję rzecznika.

\- Psychiatry też nie potrzebujesz, prawda, Bruce? – Richards zerka na niego żywo.

Banner, skonsternowany, kiwa głową.

\- Dokładnie. Nie potrzebuję.

\- A przyjaciela? Kogoś, kto w końcu uwierzy, że twoją przypadłość można wyleczyć?

Banner sztywnieje, wstrzymuje oddech. Czuje na sobie uważny wzrok psychiatry, powściąga więc emocje, tak robił to już milion razy wcześniej, tak jak będzie musiał to zrobić

kolejnych milion razy. Do końca życia.

\- To nie jest możliwe – odpowiada wyzutym z jakichkolwiek emocji głosem, patrząc pustym wzrokiem prosto w twarz doktora. – Próbowaliśmy. Ja i mój… przyjaciel. Nikt panu nie wspominał?

Patrzy w twarz Richardsa z niemym, uprzejmym pytaniem w oczach. Gdyby w ten sposób spojrzał na Tony'ego, pewnie dostałby już w pysk. Ale psychiatra jest niewzruszony jak kawałek skalnego bloku i z jakiegoś powodu budzi to w Bannerze gniew.

\- Nie chciałem tu przychodzić – mówi agresywnie, napastliwie, wiedząc, że zachowuje się jak nastolatek. – Nie muszę tu przychodzić.

Wstaje, chwyta kurtkę, kieruje swoje kroki do wyjścia, przeklinając w myślach Tony'ego i jego chęć niesienia pomocy.

 

xxx

 

Tony zawsze chce dobrze. Z nieznanych Bannerowi przyczyn chyba go polubił, zaproponował mu mieszkanie w Stark Tower – dziesięć pięter laboratoriów, własna sypialnia, wcale niegłupi widok na Nowy Jork – dzięki czemu Banner uniknął tułania się po hotelach i szukania jakiegoś taniego kącika, by nieszkodliwie sobie w nim przycupnąć. Znając życie wylądowałby w jakiejś norze, z irytującymi sąsiadami i ruchliwą ulicą za oknem… A stąd już łatwo do wybuchu. Swoją ostatnia wizytę w Nowym Jorku do tej pory wspomina ze zgrozą.

Dlatego wie, że powinien być, cholera, wdzięczny. Powinien posłuchać Tony'ego, który chce dobrze, pogadać z tym całym Richardsem, poszukać pomocy…

Jakiś cichy, zrozpaczony głos wewnętrzny mówi mu, że nie poradzi sobie sam. I co zrobisz?, pyta się złośliwie w duchu. Znowu popełnisz samobójstwo? Chciałbym to zobaczyć.  
Ale chyba wie, czemu potrzebuje pomocy. Nie dlatego, że może popełnić samobójstwo, bo nie wytrzyma presji. Wręcz przeciwnie – nie wytrzymawszy presji, nie może popełnić samobójstwa. A taka świadomość może łatwo doprowadzić do szału.

Potrzebuje pomocy, żeby poradzić sobie z samym sobą. A zamiast tego obraża się jak nastolatek i wychodzi…

Ma szczerą nadzieję, że następna sesja pójdzie lepiej.

 

xxx

 

Goli się, stojąc przed lustrem. Tylko raz spojrzał na siebie uważniej – był blady, zmęczony, wyglądał na chorego. Potem już nie patrzył sobie w oczy, pozwalał myślom wędrować.

Jest wczesny ranek, ale kolejną noc z rzędu Banner śnił o Hulku i obudził się tak wyczerpany, jakby wcale nie spał. Dłonie mu się trzęsą i musi uważać, żeby się nie zaciąć.  
Rzuca szybkie, przelotne spojrzenie na swoje oczy widoczne w odbiciu. Dostrzega w nich dziwny, obcy błysk, jakby cień przesuwający się w głębi oka. Dłoń mu drży, ostrze żyletki obsuwa się po szczęce i krew z rozciętego policzka kapie na koszulkę.

Banner klnie i przyciska ręcznik do szyi.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Zanim wyjdziesz, Bruce – zatrzymuje go tuż przed drzwiami głos Richardsa – przyjmij na pożegnanie mały upominek.

Banner obraca się, w samą porę, by zobaczyć lecącą ku jego twarzy niewielką piłkę. Chwyta ją odruchowo. Gumowa fioletowa piłka – jedna z tych, jakie do ćwiczenia mięśni dostają pacjenci po zawałach… lub ci, którzy nie panują nad gniewem i mają zabawkę traktować jak kozła ofiarnego, ściskając ją i gniotąc w dłoniach, dopóki złość nie minie.

\- Już tego nie potrzebuję. – Banner odrzuca piłkę z powrotem. - Umiem nad sobą panować. Już nie okazuję emocji.

\- A może właśnie powinieneś? – Piłka leci z powrotem w stronę Bannera. – Nie chodzi mi, oczywiście, o to, żebyś od razu zaczął rozbijać się po budynkach w swojej zielonej formie, ale raczej… o otwarcie się na świat. Zamykasz się w sobie, Bruce, w obawie, że możesz kogoś skrzywdzić. A takim wyizolowaniem najbardziej krzywdzisz siebie.

\- Jeśli popuszczę Hulkowi smyczy – odpowiada spokojnie Banner, odrzucając piłkę – to stracę moją z trudem wywalczoną przewagę. Nie zdaje pan sobie sprawy z tego, ile lat wyrzeczeń i walki kosztowało mnie uzyskanie nad nim kontroli, doktorze.

Doktor kładzie piłkę na biurku. Wzrusza ramionami, jakby było mu bardzo przykro, ale cóż poradzić, takie życie.

\- Chcesz resztę życia spędzić w swojej skorupie, Bruce? – pyta cicho.

Banner zamiera z dłonią na klamce, ale po sekundzie wahania wychodzi z gabinetu, bez słowa.

 

xxx

 

Unikają się z Tonym przez następnych parę dni; w milczącej zgodzie jedzą wspólne posiłki i mijają się na korytarzach, ale za każdym razem, gdy dochodzi do takiego przypadkowego spotkania Banner spuszcza głowę i przechodzi obok Tony'ego jak obcy – do tej pory nie powiedział mu, że wyszedł z gabinetu doktora Richardsa, że znowu zawalił.

Ale Tony chyba to wie. Na pewno się domyśla. Domyśla się wielu rzeczy. Śledzi Bannera zatroskanym wzrokiem, cały czas wyglądając jakby zbierał się do poważnej rozmowy. Pewnie widzi, że Banner robi się coraz bledszy, bardziej zmęczony, jakby wymięty, niechętnie się odzywa, niechętnie w ogóle wychodzi z pokoju. Ale nawet jeśli chorobliwy wygląd Bannera nic mu nie mówi, to krzyków na pewno nie może ignorować.

Banner nigdy nie sądził, że koszmary mogą być aż tak przerażające. Dosłownie zżerają go niczym choroba.

 

xxx

 

Pewnego wieczoru Banner siedzi w salonie przed telewizorem, szemrzącym cicho jak kołysanka, kuli się w rogu kanapy, przykryty kocem. Oczy mu się same zamykają, ale nie chce iść spać, jeszcze nie. Zanim pójdzie do łóżka musi się zdrowo wymęczyć, żeby zasnąć szybko i przespać noc bez wstawania.

Opracował sobie taki system, gdy wszystkie inne pomysły zawiodły. Chodzi spać właściwie nad ranem, zajmując do tej pory myśli jakimiś bzdurnymi programami dla nocnych marków.

Ale teraz jest jeszcze wcześnie, nie ma jeszcze północy, a on już ledwo utrzymuje oczy otwarte. Kiwa się na kanapie, bezmyślnie gapiąc się w kolorowe reklamy napojów gazowanych. Prawie nie zauważa Tony'ego, który wchodzi do salonu z talerzem z kanapkami i sadowi się koło niego.

\- Powinieneś coś zjeść – mówi i podsuwa talerz pod nos Bannera.

\- Nie, dzięki, nie jestem głodny.

To prawda; nie ma w ogóle apetytu, nie może sobie też przypomnieć swojego ostatniego posiłku. W gruncie rzeczy ma to gdzieś; skupia się nie na pustym żołądku, ale na opróżnieniu swojej głowy ze wszystkich myśli, jakie mogłyby wywołać późniejsze koszmary.

\- Co właściwie robisz? – pyta Tony.

\- To głupie pytanie – odpowiada Banner po chwili namysłu. – Przecież widzisz, że oglądam telewizję.

\- Widzę tylko, że siedzisz jak tobołek nieszczęścia, gapisz się w reklamę płatków śniadaniowych i wyglądasz jak zbity pies.

\- Odpieprz się, Stark – mówi bez przekonania Banner. Aż sam dziwi się temu, jak głucho brzmi jego głos. Jakby wydobywał się z gardła ożywionego trupa.

Tony patrzy mu przez chwilę w twarz, jakby chciał z niej wyczytać to, co dzieje się w głowie Bannera. Jedyny problem, że nic się w niej nie dzieje. Banner czuje, że jest idealnie pusty. Nie ma w nim nic, nawet nieodłącznego gniewu. Ma wrażenie, że zgubił się on gdzieś po drodze pomiędzy tkwieniem zamkniętym w Stark Tower a wyprawą do doktora Richardsa.

\- Mam wrażenie, że jest znacznie gorzej niż wtedy, gdy eksperymentowaliśmy na tobie z promieniowaniem – oznajmia Tony.

\- Wszystko w porządku.

\- Wilki zniknęły?

\- Co do jednego.

Tony nagle kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu. Ruch jest tak nagły, że Banner się wzdryga. Przypomina sobie to dziwne uczucie, którego doznał w celi w podziemiach kwatery SHIELD – jakby całe jego ciało było znieczulone, a dotyk wydawał się nierealny. Gdy Tony dotyka go teraz, uczucie jest niemal takie samo.

Banner otwiera szeroko oczy, patrzy się na Tony'ego, jakby dostrzegał go po raz pierwszy w życiu. I czuje, że bardzo, bardzo chciałby oprzeć teraz głowę na jego ramieniu i zapłakać. I poczuć ręce Tony'ego obejmujące go do snu, strzegące przed koszmarami.

Otrząsa się z tego dziwnego uczucia prawie natychmiast. Niecierpliwie strąca z siebie ciepłą dłoń Tony'ego, jakby ten gest współczucia stanowił dla niego obrazę.  
Wstaje, trochę zbyt gwałtownie, składa koc szybko jak żołnierz w czasie pobudki – ciasno, schludnie, po wojskowemu – mruga zmęczonymi oczami, gdy od nagłego ruchu cały pokój przesłaniają mu czarne plamki.

Po chwili zawroty głowy przechodzą. Widzi znów wyraźnie Tony'ego, jego milczącą troskę w oczach i nerwowo drgające palce.

\- Dobranoc – mówi Banner i wychodzi z pokoju.

 

xxx

 

Tej nocy oprócz kpiącego z niego, przerażająco ludzkiego Hulka, Bannerowi śni się Tony. Jest blisko – może zbyt blisko, boleśnie blisko – i Banner bardzo chce być jeszcze bliżej. Tak blisko jak się da. Ale rozdziela ich Hulk i nieważne jak mocno Banner się stara, nie może nawet dotknąć wyciągniętej rozpaczliwie w jego kierunku dłoni Tony'ego.

 

xxx

 

Budzi się zlany potem i przez dłuższą chwilę leży z twarzą wciśniętą w poduszkę, przytulając się do niej jak dziecko. Dyszy ciężko. Wszystko go boli. Chciałby znów zasnąć, ale tym razem nie śnić i mieć choć chwilę wytchnienia.

Mówi sobie: nie czas teraz na słabość.

 

xxx

 

Każdy kolejny dzień pogłębia przepaść, jaka tworzy się pomiędzy Bannerem i Tonym. To ta pustka, ta niemoc Bannera – nie potrafi się zmusić do niczego, a strach ściska go za gardło za każdym razem, gdy wydaje mu się, że Tony chce się do niego odezwać lub go dotknąć. Ten strach jest irracjonalny i dziecinny, Banner doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale nic nie może poradzić na gulę rosnącą w gardle, duszącą coraz mocniej każdego ranka.

Czasami łapie się na niewyraźnych myślach krążących dokoła lufy pistoletu w ustach, palców drgających na spuście, pękającej od wystrzału czaszki… A potem przypomina sobie, że taki rodzaj wybawienia nigdy nie stanie się dla niego możliwy.

Ma ochotę krzyczeć, ale brak mu tchu.

 

xxx

 

Przełom następuje pewnego wieczoru, gdy Tony późno wraca do domu. Ma na sobie drogi garnitur, jeden z tych, które z każdego zrobią przystojniaka. Ale Banner dostrzega, że Stark jest wyraźnie zmęczony.

Stark zauważa chyba jego wzrok, bo wzrusza ramionami, jakby mówił: „Wszystko w porządku” i Banner mimochodem zastanawia się, ile razy on robił podobne gesty.

\- Spotkanie zarządu. Zwykle Pepper zajmuje się tego typu rzeczami… – zaczyna Tony i zacina się nagle. Grymas pojawia się na jego twarzy, ale Stark umie szybko się opanować. Uśmiecha się z wysiłkiem. Gdyby Banner znał go nieco gorzej, mógłby się nabrać. – Zajmowała się. Nie dziwię się jej, że odeszła, to całe mnóstwo pieprzenia się z papierami i bardzo nudnymi ludźmi, którzy niczego nie potrafią załapać, jeśli im tego nie przedstawisz na piśmie.

\- Brzmi zachęcająco.

\- Możesz kiedyś wybrać się tam ze mną. Rozerwiesz się trochę. Kabaret gwarantowany.

\- Wierzę ci na słowo.

Rozmawiają jeszcze trochę, właściwie o niczym, ale jest miło – prawie jak za dawnych, choć właściwie nie dość odległych czasów, nim Banner zrobił się skapcaniałym ponurakiem.

To nam obu było potrzebne, myśli w pewnym momencie, patrząc na uśmiech Tony'ego. Tym razem szczery.

Tony kilka razy ziewa rozdzierająco. Banner rzuca mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie.

\- Nie ty jeden cierpisz na bezsenność, doktorku – mruczy Tony pod nosem, tak cicho, że Banner ledwo go słyszy.

Trochę go zatyka, natychmiast myśli sobie: „Szlag, on na pewno wszystko słyszy, każdej nocy!”. Oczekuje, że zobaczy kpinę na twarzy Tony'ego, jego dobrze wszystkim znany łobuzerski uśmieszek, ale nie, Tony jest zupełnie poważny.

 

xxx

 

Tej nocy zamyka oczy, ale zamiast budzących się koszmarów, widzi twarz Tony'ego – trochę zmęczoną, zbyt poważną, ale znajomą, pełną niepokoju i troski. Po raz pierwszy Banner myśli sobie, że dobrze jest wiedzieć, że ktoś na świecie się nim przejmuje.

 

xxx

 

Nad ranem przewraca się z boku na bok; wie, że to tylko sen, chce się obudzić, ale nie może. Jest uwięziony we własnej głowie. Krzyczy. Głośniej niż do tej pory, bo i boli bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, jakby Hulk karał go za próby oporu.

Nagle ktoś chwyta go za ramię, mocno nim potrząsa; uderza go w oba policzki. „Banner, obudź się!”.

Otwiera oczy, krzyk zamiera na jego ustach; widzi pochylonego nad sobą Tony'ego, który trzyma go mocno w ramionach.

\- To tylko sen – mówi Tony uspokajająco, odgarnia mu włosy z czoła.

Banner na chwilę zamyka oczy, oddycha głęboko. Strach nie znika, za to pojawia się gniew. Dobrze mu znany, rozsadzający czaszkę gniew, który bierze się znikąd. I to, co przychodzi za nim.

Banner miota się po łóżku, całą siłą woli stara się nie dopuścić do uwolnienia Tego Drugiego. Ale On szarpie się w jego wnętrzu, rozbudzony i rozjuszony jak wściekłe zwierzę.

\- Bruce, walcz z tym – głos Tony'ego dociera do niego jak spod wody. – Walcz z tym!

Banner czuje, że przegrywa, chce odepchnąć Tony'ego, powiedzieć mu, żeby uciekał póki ma jeszcze czas, bo Hulk zaraz się wydostanie. Jednak jego szczęki zaciskają się tak mocno, że nie jest w stanie ich rozewrzeć. Przygryzł sobie język, krew wypełnia mu usta.

Tony trzyma go mocno i nuci coś cicho, uspokajająco, coś co brzmi jak kołysanka. „Walcz z tym!”.

Banner skupia się na monotonnym nuceniu Tony'ego, wszystkie inne myśli wyparowują z jego głowy. Dzieje się coś niesamowitego. Uspokaja się.

Mija kolejna długa, męcząca minuta, ale niebezpieczeństwo wydaje się zażegnane. Banner jest wyczerpany, słaby i roztrzęsiony. Leży bezwładnie w ramionach Tony'ego, który wciąż nuci cichą melodyjkę. W końcu Banner odsuwa jego ręce, bez pomocy siada na łóżku. Garbi się i chowa twarz w dłoniach. Tony i tak widzi jego bladość i drżące ręce, ale nie musi widzieć strachu w oczach.

\- Już po wszystkim – mówi niewyraźnie Banner. Czuje wstyd. Tony dokonał czegoś, co do tej pory wydawało się niemożliwe, Banner nie umie jednak być wdzięczny.

Tony odsuwa się, ale nie wstaje. Siedzi tuż obok i Banner jest wdzięczny, że jednak został.

\- Przestraszyłeś mnie, doktorku – mówi cicho Tony.

\- Przepraszam. Boże, Tony, tak strasznie przepraszam. To było…

\- Rozumiem.

Nie dodaje nic więcej, żadnego „opowiedz mi o tym”, czy innych psychologicznych formułek. Po prostu siedzi przy Bannerze, dotyka lekko ramieniem jego ramienia, oddycha spokojnie i pozwala, by cisza trwała. Chyba wyczuwa, że Banner w końcu dochodzi do siebie, bo odzywa się dopiero po chwili.

\- Myślę, że kawa w tych okolicznościach byłaby odpowiednia.

Banner kiwa głową.

Gdy Tony już stoi w drzwiach, Banner woła go cicho po imieniu. Tony odwraca się, patrzy na niego z oczekiwaniem.

Banner przełyka ślinę i z trudem duka:

\- Dziękuję, Tony.

Tony uśmiecha się lekko, kiwa głową.

\- Nie ma za co.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Naprawdę się cieszę, Bruce, że zdecydowałeś się wrócić – mówi doktor Richards, uśmiechając się do Bannera, jakby ten był dobrym kolegą, który właśnie wpadł na kawę. Banner kiwa głową, usiłując wykrzesać z siebie choć iskrę optymizmu. Nie pomaga jednak świadomość, że Richards uśmiecha się w ten sposób prawdopodobnie do wszystkich pacjentów, ponieważ właśnie za to mu płacą i na uśmiechaniu się w ten sposób polega jego praca.

Ucisza jednak te cyniczne myśli, krzywi usta w czymś, co można odczytać jako uśmiech – przy wielkiej ilości dobrej woli – i mówi:

\- Mam nadzieję, że to pomoże. – W jego głowie brzmiało to lepiej; po wypowiedzeniu te słowa zdają się być zbyt napastliwe, agresywne.

Richards zakłada nogę na nogę, kiwa się na krześle, wpatruje się w Bannera.

\- Może na początek powiedz mi, czego oczekujesz od siebie i tej terapii? W czym ona ma ci pomóc?

To proste, myśli Banner. Chcę się pozbyć myśli o niewykonalnym samobójstwie, bo inaczej zwariuję. Nic jednak nie mówi.

\- Bo ja myślę – dodaje Richards po chwili oczekiwania – że chcesz, żebym ci na końcu powiedział, że masz prawo nienawidzić samego siebie. I gdzieś podświadomie czekasz, aż ktoś powie: tak, miałeś rację, chcąc zabić siebie i tę bestię, która jest w tobie. Czy nie tak?

Banner milczy.

 

xxx

 

Banner już zapada w niespokojny sen, gdy nagle w nocnej ciszy rozlega się rozdzierające skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi. Podrywa się gwałtownie jak potwór Frankensteina porażony prądem i uderza potylicą w zagłówek łóżka. Poprzez rozbłyski galaktyk i szum wszystkich spadających gwiazd kosmosu słyszy nerwowy szept:

-Przepraszam, już dawno powinienem je naoliwić.

\- Tony! Jezu! – Banner siada, rozcierając tył głowy. Ma wrażenie, że przechodzi właśnie stan przedzawałowy. – Co ty robisz?

\- Myślałem, że nie śpisz. – Tony siada obok niego na łóżku. – Cholera, przepraszam. Nie do końca tak to widziałem…

 

\- Co widziałeś? – pyta Banner podejrzliwie. Tony patrzy na niego przepraszająco.

\- Wczoraj w nocy… - zaczyna, ale urywa szybko. Jest skrępowany, a Banner nie rozumie o co chodzi. Przyszedł mu robić wyrzuty? – Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że wiem…

Wzdycha, jakby słowa, które chce wypowiedzieć nie mogły mu przejść przez gardło. A potem mówi wszystko szybko, na jednym wydechu:

\- Też mam koszmary i wiem, jak się czujesz. Nie chciałem wprawiać cię w zakłopotanie pytaniem, jak się czujesz, nie chciałem się wtrącać, ale… - Wzrusza ramionami. – Wczoraj naprawdę musiało ci się śnić coś strasznego.

Banner przypomina sobie wczorajszy sen. Właściwie to, co zwykle – ból, bezradność, Hulk… Ale i coś więcej. Wyciągnięta dłoń Tony’ego, jego błagalne spojrzenie. „Bruce, chwyć moją rękę! Wszystko będzie dobrze”. Banner chciał chwycić jego dłoń, chciał ją chwycić cholernie mocno i nigdy nie puścić, ale nie mógł jej nawet dosięgnąć. A ból był coraz większy, strach coraz silniejszy, Hulk coraz potężniejszy.

Kiwa z wahaniem głową. Ze zdziwieniem czuje dłoń Tony'ego, wsuwającą się pomiędzy jego zaciśnięte pięści. Banner dopiero teraz zauważa, że wbijał sobie paznokcie w skórę, żłobiąc w niej płytkie czerwone rowki.

Tony delikatnie rozdziela jego dłonie, splatając swoje palce z jego palcami. Patrzy w dół, na ich ręce leżące między nimi na kołdrze.

\- Przykro mi, że przez to przechodzisz – mówi cicho. – Chciałem ci dziś tylko życzyć dobrej nocy.

Puszcza jego dłoń, pochyla się i szybko, jakby chciał zdążyć przed wątpliwościami – całuje Bannera w czoło. Nie ma w tym łagodności jego zabawy palcami Bruce'a; jest to szorstki, jakby wymuszony pocałunek.

Potem wstaje, ale wykonuje tylko jeden krok w stronę drzwi, nim Banner chwyta go za rękaw podkoszulka.

\- Chodź tutaj.

 

xxx

 

Został z nim całą noc. Nie przespali ani sekundy. Rozmawiali cichymi głosami, szepcząc sobie słowa prosto w uszy, jakby się bali, że mimo pustki w mieszkaniu ktoś może ich podsłuchać. Rankiem byli ledwo żywi, rozczochrani, zarumienieni od gorąca – leżeli pod jedną kołdrą – ale uśmiechnęli się do siebie, nim wstali.

To była najlepsza noc od kilku długich miesięcy.

 

xxx

 

\- Tony? Mogę mieć osobiste pytanie? – pyta z wahaniem Banner.

\- Strzelaj.

\- Czemu Pepper odeszła?

Tony milczy przez chwilę, bawi się dłońmi Bannera. Splata i rozplata ich złączone palce. Leżą obok siebie na plecach, patrzą w sufit, po którym przesuwają się światła samochodów.

\- Nie miała już siły – odpowiada w końcu Tony. – Miarka się przebrała po tym, jak prawie zginęła przeze mnie. Potrzebowała… świeżego startu. Ja chyba też potrzebuję.

\- Chyba nie każdy nadaje się do takiego życia – mówi ostrożnie Banner. – Ja na przykład się nie nadaję.

\- Ale ty nie uciekłeś.

\- Chyba tylko dlatego, że nie mam wyboru. Ale ty miałeś wybór, od początku. I zdecydowałeś się walczyć. Podziwiam cię za to, Tony. Jesteś do tego stworzony.

Tony odwraca się twarzą do Bannera. Patrzy mu w oczy, poważnie i z troską. Bannera wciąż dziwi to spojrzenie; nadal nie przywykł do rozdźwięku między Tonym Starkiem - geniuszem, milionerem, playboyem, filantropem, Iron Manem – a Tonym z domowego zacisza, pogrążonej w półmroku sypialni, Tonym od ciepłych dłoni i spokojnego oddechu.

\- Robimy coś dobrego, prawda? – mówi Tony. – Kopiemy tyłki bandziorom, pilnujemy Ziemi, jesteśmy generalnie dobrymi kolesiami. Ale ja tego nie czuję. Mam wrażenie, że ta robota zabrała mi wszystko i zamiast mocniej wierzyć w dobro na świecie, wierzę w nie coraz mniej. Wkładam w bycie superbohaterem całe serce, ale nic z tego nie mam. Odeszła ode mnie kobieta, którą kochałem. Nie chcę być sam, Bruce. Wszystko jest nie tak, jak być powinno. Nie mam już nawet żadnych ideałów. Nie mam już za co walczyć. Najgorsza jest świadomość, że ta walka nigdy się nie skończy, nie odejdę sobie po prostu na miłą emeryturkę, żeby sączyć martini na plaży Bora Bora.

\- Tam w górze - wskazuje palcem na sufit – jest coś dużo większego od nas, doktorku. Coś tak niewyobrażalnie wielkiego i potężnego, że my jesteśmy ledwie pyłem. Nie chcę stawać naprzeciwko tego sam.

 

xxx

 

Następnego wieczoru Banner idzie w stronę kuchni. Już ma wejść do środka, gdy coś go powstrzymuje. Wydaje mu się, że coś słyszy. Zagląda do środka.

Najpierw zauważa butelkę wódki, z kilkoma łykami płynu na samym dnie. Potem dostrzega Tony'ego. Siedzi zgarbiony na krześle, chowa twarz w dłoniach. Jego ciałem wstrząsa szloch, cichy i wstrzymywany, ale jest w tym widoku coś rozdzierającego.

W pierwszym odruchu Banner chce podejść i zapytać, co się stało, ale potem przychodzi mu do głowy, że to nie jego sprawa.

Pewnie chodzi o Pepper.

Wycofuje się na palcach i klnie w myślach na swój egoizm. Zakochał się w Tonym, potrzebuje go, to prawda, ale chyba za bardzo się spieszy i za mocno naciska.

 

xxx

 

\- Rozmawiałem z Nat – mówi Tony, wchodząc do salonu. Siada obok Bannera na kanapie.

\- I co? – pyta Bruce.

\- Stwierdziła, że pomysł z kołysanką uspokajającą zielonego Mr Hyde’a ma potencjał i można go wykorzystać w terenie.

Banner odkłada nadgryzionego tosta na talerz.

\- Czemu jej o tym powiedziałeś? – pyta ostrożnie.

\- Bo oswoiłem Hulka, a… jak to było? To z „Małego księcia”… A, już wiem! Jesteś odpowiedzialny za to, co oswoiłeś. – Patrzy na Bannera z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oczach, ale zaraz poważnieje. – Nie chcę, żeby musiano cię faszerować uspokajaczami za każdym razem, gdy się zmienisz.

\- Zamiast tego będziecie mi śpiewać do snu? – pyta z powątpiewaniem Banner.

\- Myślę, że liczy się po prostu spokój, który możesz naśladować. Rytm serca. Równy oddech.

Pocałunek, którym obdarza go Tony jest spokojny i delikatny, ale Banner i tak czuje, jak jego serce przyspiesza.

Tony przyciąga go bliżej siebie, wplata dłonie w jego włosy, siada okrakiem na kolanach Bannera. Nigdy wcześniej nie byli aż tak blisko. Banner chce się zatracić w tej przyjemności, jest mu dobrze, czuje się prawie jak normalny człowiek. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy odzywa się jednak cichy głos: za szybko!

Kładzie dłoń na piersi Tony'ego i odsuwa go od siebie.

\- Co jest? – pyta Tony.

\- Nie możemy tego zrobić.

\- Bo?

Banner oddycha powoli, stara się wyrównać oddech.

\- Nie wiem, jak Ten Drugi na to zareaguje.

\- Pieprzyć go! – Tony chce znów pocałować Bannera, ale ten niemal brutalnie zrzuca go z siebie.

\- Nie. – Wstaje i cofa, unosząc ręce. – Tego nie będę ryzykował. Za to nie będę odpowiedzialny.

Wychodzi trzaskając drzwiami.

 

xxx

 

Wraca późno w nocy, po kilku godzinach włóczęgi po mokrym, zimnym Nowym Jorku. Musiał poukładać sobie myśli w głowie, pozwolić, by wywiał je lodowaty wiatr hulający między wieżowcami.

Zawędrował aż do wciąż zamkniętej Strefy Zero. Stał przez chwilę z rękami w kieszeniach, patrząc na ziejące w ziemi kratery, które wyglądały, jakby bomba uderzyła w miasto i zmiotła z jego powierzchni kilkanaście wysokich budynków.

To nie poprawiło mu nastroju. Na jego barkach ciążyła odpowiedzialność za część tych zniszczeń.

Nie byłeś w tym sam, odezwał się w jego głowie rzadko ostatnio słyszany głos rozsądku. I to nie ty podjąłeś decyzję o wplątaniu się w to.

Rzeczywiście, nie on. Gdyby cokolwiek zależało od niego, już dawno siedziałby w jakimś miłym domku gdzieś na wsi, z daleka od spraw superbohaterów i bezpieczeństwa Ziemi.

Mógłby uciec choćby teraz…

„Nie chcę stawać naprzeciwko tego sam”.

Jasne, Tony – myślał, idąc wolno wzdłuż barierki odgradzającej ulicę od Strefy Zero – nikt by nie chciał. A ty nie lubisz być sam, co? Potrzebny ci jest ktoś, kto stoi za twoimi plecami, wspiera cię, gdy się wahasz… Dawniej była od tego Pepper. Teraz będę ja. Ja się w tobie zakochałem, a ty we mnie? Czy po prostu dzięki mnie nie czujesz się samotny?  
W końcu zmókł i przemarzł, marzył tylko o ciepłym łóżku. I, ku swemu zdumieniu, o pogodzeniu się z Tonym. Zaśnięciu w jego ramionach.

Wciąż o tym myśli, idąc cicho przez mieszkanie. Światła wszędzie są pogaszone, choć Tony nie ma zwyczaju kłaść się wcześnie. Zwykle siedzi do późna w pracowni. Ale nie tym razem. Banner zagląda do wszystkich laboratoriów po kolei, ale wszystkie są zamknięte na cztery spusty. Może był zmęczony, myśli.

Jest zdumiony, gdy znajduje Tony'ego w swojej sypialni. Sądził, że Tony nie będzie chciał mieć z nim do czynienia. A jednak, oto jest, leży na łóżku Bannera z rękami podłożonymi pod głowę i szeroko otwartymi oczami. Widocznie potrzebuje Bannera bardziej, niż ten początkowo zakładał. Serce Bruce'a zaczyna bić nieco szybciej. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest naiwnym głupcem.

\- Nie wziąłeś parasola, prawda? – pyta Tony dziwnie rozkojarzonym tonem.

\- Tony, przepraszam.

\- Nie szkodzi.

Banner przysiada na brzegu łóżka, z włosów wciąż kapie mu woda. Drży z zimna. W okna bębni monotonnie deszcz.

\- Gdybym miał gwarancję, że nic się nie stanie… - zaczyna Banner, ale Tony mu przerywa. Siada gwałtownie na łóżku i kręci głową.

\- Wiem, doktorku. Wiem. Po prostu… - Wzrusza bezradnie ramionami. – Może za bardzo się spieszymy. Sądziłem, że… Jakoś byśmy się oderwali, obaj, ty od swoich myśli, ja od myślenia o Pepper. Chcę być z tobą, a takie przymusowe oddalenie… To trochę boli.

Banner obejmuje go mocno. Najmocniej jak się da, żeby poczuć go jak najsilniej przy sobie. Czuje jego ciepło i zapach włosów, i spokojny rytm jego serca. Trochę go boli, że jest dla Tony'ego tylko „oderwaniem”, ale naprawdę potrzebuje tego spokoju.

\- Boję się – odzywa się zachrypniętym głosem – że jeśli teraz Ten Drugi się uwolni, będzie jeszcze dzikszy niż dotychczas. Nasz eksperyment… chyba trochę go wkurzył.

\- Ale teraz już wiemy, że jest sposób, by nie dopuścić do jego uwolnienia – odpowiada Tony.

 

xxx

 

Budzi ich riff „Iron Man” Black Sabbath.

\- Nie mów, że to jest twój budzik – jęczy Banner i nakrywa głowę poduszką.

Tony sięga po omacku dłonią w poszukiwaniu porzuconej gdzieś na podłodze komórki.

\- Stark, słucham. – I rzeczywiście, słucha bardzo uważnie przez dłuższy czas. – Jasne, że jesteśmy gotowi, ratowanie świata to moje drugie ulubione zajęcie. Zaraz po byciu budzonym bladym świtem przez twój słodki głosik, kapitanie.

Banner myśli, że nawet rozespanie nie zwalczy zgryźliwości Tony’ego. Tymczasem Stark rozłącza się i z ciężkim westchnieniem zakłada ręce za głowę.

\- Co się dzieje? – pyta Banner, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

\- Nic nadzwyczajnego. Kapitan nas wezwał na misję pokojową do Sokowii.

Banner mruczy coś niewyraźnego pod nosem i chowa głowę pod kołdrę, jednak Tony ściąga ją z niego jednym szarpnięciem.

\- To tylko krótka misja. Jedziemy, robimy swoje, udajemy, że dobrze się bawimy i nie mamy ochoty się nawzajem pomordować, żeby Steve’owi nie było przykro. Wstawaj! Świat potrzebuje Avengerów!


End file.
